


I walked with you once upon a daydream

by lettalady



Series: Blips and Blurbs [22]
Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26483362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettalady/pseuds/lettalady
Summary: Prompt fulfillment: Tom daydreaming about his future, ruminating about the person he’ll end up with.
Series: Blips and Blurbs [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925065
Kudos: 6





	I walked with you once upon a daydream

**T** om sits hunched low in his seat in the airport lounge. He’s traveling for work, yet again. While waiting for his flight he’s doing his best to keep himself entertained. There’s no time to get into the pages he’s carrying in his satchel so he’s scrolling through his phone. He’s only half listening to the drone of the airport announcements, half listening to music he has queued in his playlist. Keeping his face partially hidden with his hand is helping to keep the murmurs of strangers at bay. Most don’t give him a second glance, accepting him as a weary fellow traveler and moving along.

The words on the tiny screen start to blur and he lets his focus drift, even tuning out the music. Through his fingers he watches a couple walk past him slowly, swinging their clasped hands between them as they make their way through the terminal. He feels a pang of longing. The life of an actor can be emotionally trying. Even surrounded by people he sometimes feels so alone.

That isn’t to say that he doesn’t flirt, have the occasional romantic moment with someone… He dates. He puts himself out there, he just hasn’t found the right woman to settle down with yet. Or rather, hasn’t yet found the woman willing to settle down with him. She’s out there though, he knows it.

He dreams about her. Occasionally she’ll have certain definable traits but his tastes vary with his moods and so, thusly, does the mental representation of her. Sometimes she’s shorter, sometimes she’s closer to his height. He can hear her laugh clearly enough. Even thinking about it now brings a smile to his lips.

Will she be his polar opposite or a kindred spirit? Will she be of the entertaining world or outside it? Some days he leans one way, some days he runs into someone by chance out on the street and wonders – is this how I meet her? Is _this_ the day?

And then there’s the children. One. Two – no a whole gaggle. He’d like a brood, a decent mixture to fill the house with constant movement.

There are so many variables to consider. Does he know her already or is she still out there, spending her time the way he currently is – imagining what might be in store? Maybe right now she’s at work – or maybe she’s tucked soundly in her bed – maybe she’s somewhere in the airport, jogging to make her connection.

Speaking of flights: they’re calling for his to begin boarding. He’ll daydream further on his way to his destination. 


End file.
